


Drunk in Love

by IAmWorriedAboutDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWorriedAboutDean/pseuds/IAmWorriedAboutDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drags Cas to a dance club after he is broken up with. Dean asks him to dance and they both get drunk of the alcohol and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

Cas didn’t care much for modern music. He thought it was rather unoriginal and frankly, after a few songs, it just hurt his head. That was one of the many reasons he didn’t go to clubs like this. Another reason was all the people. Sweat and gyrating and stale perfume and alcohol and sex; all stuffed together like seizuring cattle.

 

But here he was, after taking hours of convincing, standing just outside of the suffocating group, ‘dancing’. That was another reason he didn’t like clubs like this, he just wasn’t good at dancing. He improved greatly after a few drinks and he now longer cared what those around him thought of him, but right now, at the moment he was at right now, was the worst part. The only thing he could think of doing was bouncing awkwardly up and down on his heels while keeping his arms pinned to his body as if they had been tied there. Charlie said he looked like a penguin that was about to fall over. He didn’t think that was quite fair. It wasn’t like Charlie was the queen of dancing, but she sure as hell didn’t give any fucks about what any of the clubs attendants thought of her. He thought she looked like a bird with all her flapping and spinning, but he never said anything about it because at least she was having fun. Cas usually couldn’t let himself go far enough to stop thinking about the people around him. He usually didn’t have very much fun, which was why he didn’t like come to clubs.

 

The beat was pumped into his head so loudly that he wasn’t sure if he had a headache or not because he couldn’t pay attention to anything for too long.

_I’m too hot,_ he thought.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” he yelled at Charlie.

“What?!” Charlie yelled back.“The music’s too loud I can’t hear you.”

_Exactly the problem!_ Cas thought. “I’M GOING TO GO GET A DRINK! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?!”

“NO!”

She went back to dancing as he maneuvered his way out of the crowd, having to push in between people dancing, getting pressed up to numerous sweaty men and women, trying desperately not to look at people making-out or having sex right out in the open.

 

One of the reasons he liked Charlie was that she wasn’t really into places like this. She didn’t hate them, like Cas did, but she wasn’t a party girl. She was much more interested in making popcorn and watching Harry Potter or going to see the new Hobbit movies. After Cas’s boyfriend of six months had broken up with him unexpectedly, seriously just right out of the blue, Charlie had been one of the most sympathetic. She baked him brownies (sometimes normal ones, sometimes they were special if you know what I mean), brought over movies, asked him all the time if she could do anything to help. But after a month of Cas’s moping, she had said enough.

 

‘You need to get out there again!’ She’d said. ‘You need to be reminded that your world isn’t over, there are other people out there. Other guys just waiting for Castiel Novak to grace the scene! We’ll have fun! I promise! You just need to blow off some steam and you’ll feel better! Come on! It’ll be great!”

 

_Yeah no_ , Cas thought. _This is not my definition of ‘great’._

 

He made his way to the bar and ordered another beer. The bartender was a blonde, obviously dyed, with long fake fingernails and a corset-shirt that pushed her breasts all the way up to her neck. She flirted with him while she got his drink. Giggling and winking. After she set the beer on the counter she poured him a shot. “On the house,” she said, winking at him.

 

“Oh no, really, I’m fine,” Cas said awkwardly.

“No really, hot stuff. It’s my little gift.” She leaned on the bar and pushed her breasts up even further with her arms so that Cas could literally see everything but her nipples.

Cas felt so uncomfortable he just took the shot, slammed it, fake smiled at the bartender, grabbed his beer and ran. It wasn’t until he was a few feet away from the bar that the alcohol hit him. He stopped for a second and when he started to feel a little better, made his way back to Charlie. For a second he couldn’t find her but then he saw her dancing with a tall brunette girl. They were dancing very close together and Cas wasn't sure if he should go over to them. When the brunette leaned down and kissed Charlie deeply and dirtily, Cas decided against it.

He leaned back against the wall to watch the dancers. He didn’t realize how fast he was drinking his beer until it was gone. He could feel the alcohol running through his system now. It was probably the only thing keeping him from being pissed at Charlie for ditching him when it was her that had dragged him here.

 

_Maybe another drink,_ he thought. It would give him something to do at least. He considered leaving but Charlie would be mad if this girl turned out wrong and he’d given up on her master plan to cure him of his breakup heartbreak.

He made his way back to the bar. “Back for more?” the bartender said, winking at him.

 

“I’ll take a whiskey this time. Neat.”

 

“You got it baby. You want another shot? On me.”

 

Cas forced himself to smile, “No, thanks though.”

 

“For you? Anytime!” she laughed loudly and handed him his whiskey.

 

‘People don’t drink whiskey at clubs, Cas. It’s a drink for old men and sad people’ he could hear Charlie say.

 

_Whatever_ , he thought.

 

The blonde bartender was watching him as she poured girl’s drink. When he accidentally made eye contact with her she wiggled her fingers at him. She came over to Cas and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “My shift ends at one.”

“Okay,” Cas said and moved away from the bar. He had absolutely no intention of seeing her again. He wished that he could wear a sign that said, ‘I’m gay, don’t flirt with me unless you are too.’

 

He sipped quietly on his drink until he heard a voice next to him, close enough that the man didn’t have to yell, but far enough away that he didn’t feel uncomfortable. “I only know one other person that drinks whiskey at places like this, and it’s me.”

 

Cas looked at the man who shook his glass at Cas to show him that they had the same drink. Cas smiled, a real smile this time. “It’s not very good whiskey but it’s better than their shitty beer.”

 

The man laughed. Cas watched him in amazement. When he laughed, he scrunched up his nose and it made his freckles and his crow's feet stand out more. _Jesus, he’s beautiful,_ Cas thought.

 

“What are you staring at?” the man asked not unkindly.

 

“You have a nice laugh.”

 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me all day,” the man said, smiling warmly. “I’m Dean by the way.”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“That’s an interesting name.”

 

“My parents were super religious. I’m named after the angel of Thursday. Most people call me Cas though.”

 

“Nice to meet you Cas.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

Normally Cas would have politely declined but there was this weird kind of radiation coming off of Dean that just made Cas want to be nearer to him. His eyes were so green and his hair was spiked perfectly and was this beautiful shade of light brown. Cas wanted so badly to run his hands through it. He would have, if he wasn’t so bad at flirting, plus he didn’t even know if this guy was into men. _Well_ , he thought, _most straight guys don’t just ask other guys to dance with them._

 

Cas drained the rest of his drink, an act that obviously impressed Dean, and said yes. Dean smiled and copied Cas in finishing his whiskey and led the way out to the dance floor.

 

“I should tell you,” Cas yelled over the music, “I absolutely suck at dancing.”

 

Dean laughed, “hey that’s okay. I’m not to good myself and I don’t really care. Plus I’m sure you’re not that bad.”

 

“Charlie says I look like a drunk penguin.”

 

Dean laughed again, Cas felt the sudden need to keep him laughing. “Who’s Charlie?”

 

“My bestfriend. She’s why I’m here but she ditched me for some girl she was making out with.”

 

“Sounds nice.”

 

“She great,” Cas wasn’t sure Dean at heard him. He had started to dance with easy rhythm. Trying desperately not to make a fool of himself, Cas tried to copy Dean’s movements. If the man noticed he didn’t show it and just kept dancing.

 

That song by Beyonce came on and Cas allowed himself to be carried by it. It filled him and added to the alcohol in his system until he he couldn’t register where the sound or the heat or the lights were coming from.

 

The crowd pushed them closer and closer together until they were chest to chest, Cas’s head tucked into Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s hands on his hips. They felt good there. Cas forgot about his ex-boyfriend and the break up. He forgot about Charlie and school. He forgot about everything except Dean's arms around him and the way that Dean smelled, like sweat and alcohol but also like mint and pine.

 

_Why can’t I keep my fingers off you baby? I want you._

_Na Na_

 

Cas moved his arms from his sides and wrapped them around Dean’s neck. Dean used his hands to push Cas’s hips away, Cas’s head came with them until he was looking Dean in the eye and Dean leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft and kiss was sweet but it soon deepened with Dean licking open Cas’s mouth and entwining their tongues. His arms wrapped around Cas until his hands were flat against Cas’s back and holding him tightly against his body. He slid them down until his right hand was holding Cas’s hip again and his left was pushed into the back pocket of Cas’s jeans, pulling him even closer until every part of them was touching.

 

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty._

_Daddy, I want you._

_Na Na_

_Drunk in love._

 

Cas felt their erections brush against each other and moaned softly into Dean’s mouth at the friction. Dean pushed back against Cas, all the while sucking and biting at his lips. Cas felt lightheaded, more than just the amount he would with all the drinks he’d had. He suddenly wanted Dean, needed Dean.

 

_We be all night. Love. Love._

 

But not here.

 

_We be all night. Love. Love._

 

Not with all the other people and the sweat and the grime. Cas got the whole risk and public sex excitement thing but he wasn’t too into it and there was just something about Dean, something he wanted to be alone with. He wanted to see him, all of him, not just the amount he could see while in a crowd of people. He wanted to have the kind of sex with Dean, that you can’t have in a club, well maybe a gay club but not this kind of club where people were already giving them strange looks for just kissing.

 

_We woke up in the kitchen saying,_

_"How the hell did this shit happen?"_

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club_

_Drunk in love_

 

So when Dean came up for air Cas said, “let’s get out of here.”

 

Dean nodded, he seem to be just as out of it as Cas felt. Cas took his hand and led the way out of the crowd. When they got to the outer edge, he could breath a little bit better but it didn’t do very much to clear his head.

 

_Never tired, never tired._

_I been sippin, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire._

_Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire._

_I've been drinking watermelon._

_I want your body right here._

_Daddy I want you, right now._

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty._

_Daddy. I want you._

 

He led the way to the door, he didn’t see Charlie and he assumed she’d left with that girl from earlier. They stepped outside. It was raining a little so Cas stopped right outside the door. Dean bumped into him and them stepped so that they were standing next to each other, pressed close. He wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and Cas shuffled even closer to him, partly because it was cold and partly because he couldn’t stand the way he felt when they weren’t touching.

 

“I have a car,” Dean said.

Cas thought that he wanted to have car sex. He wouldn’t have turned it down but he had been hoping for more.

“We could go my place.”

An adrenaline rush hit Cas like a bus, he felt for a second that he might fall over with excitement. “Are you sure you’re good to drive?” He managed to get out.

 

“I think so, I only had that whiskey. But I do feel a little out of it.”

 

“Do you live close? We could walk?”

 

“Not close enough to walk. Do you?”

 

Cas shook his head. “I wasn’t really planning on drinking that much.”

 

“Look I think I’m good, honestly. And more honestly I can’t stand here for one more second without ripping your clothes off. I’m considering not waiting to get to my place so we have to fucking hurry or it’s going to be the car.”

 

Without waiting for Cas to respond, Dean stepped in front of him and took his face in his hands and kissed him. Cas doubted he’d ever been kissed like that. Dean's tongue was everywhere in Cas’s mouth and Cas could hardly keep up with it and Dean’s hands all over his body. Dean pushed him up against the brick wall of the building and pinned him there with his hips.

 

Without even thinking about it, he grabbed the collar of Dean’s leather jacket with both hands and spun him around so that he was the one with the back to the wall. Dean huffed in surprise but quickly forgot about it as Cas pushed his knee between Dean’s legs, feeling his throbbing erection through the denim of Dean’s jeans. Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth before leaning his head back against the wall as he rutted against Cas’s leg as Cas sucked at the skin at Dean’s collarbone.

 

“We need to get out of here now,” Cas growled into Dean’s neck.

 

Dean tried to respond but the only sound that came out was a whiney moan. If he had been more coherent, Cas probably would have thought it was funny but all he could think about was the way Dean’s dick felt against his leg.

 

“Where’s your car?” He stepped away from Dean and could see a spark of anger flash in Dean’s eyes at the release until Dean understood what had happened and said, “oh, this way.”

 

It was a fucking nice car. Dean slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. As he pulled out from the parking lot he said, “I’m driving fast because I’m horney, not because I’m drunk.”

 

Cas leaned over and kissed his neck. He reached over and palmed Dean through his jeans. He felt Dean’s breath hitch. “Damnit Cas, how the fuck am I supposed to drive while your doing that.”

 

Cas snarled playfully into Dean’s neck as an answer and unbuckled Dean’s belt and jeans.

 

“Oh baby, I’m going to get you for this,” Dean said, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

 

“Yeah?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear as he nibbled it.

 

“Fuck yeah. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won't remember what day it is.”

 

“Yeah?” Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s jeans and gripped him though his underwear.

 

“Oh yeah! I’m going to tie your hands to the headboard and fuck you until you beg for release. You’re going to come without being touched, just with me. Just with me so far inside you you’ll cry when I’m out.”

 

Cas thought his own dick might break the zipper on his pants. “How fucking far away is your place?!”

 

“We’re almost there, baby. We’re almost there.”

 

In his peripheral vision, Cas saw Dean run a red light but there weren’t any other cars and they didn’t get pulled over. Dean turned hectically into an apartment building parking lot and turned off the engine. Dean flew out of the car and caught Cas on his side, slamming him up against the car and biting his neck as he pulled off his belt and undid his pants. Cas moaned at the release and Dean’s mouth at his neck.

 

“Dean. Oh, Dean. Please.”

 

“Yes?” Dean said, faking innocence as he pulled Cas’s dick out right there in the middle of the parking lot. Suddenly Dean was crouched in front of him.

 

“Dean. Oh, Dean!”

 

Dean took him in his mouth, no prep or slowing down. He swallowed Cas’s entire length. Cas gripped the car to keep him from falling down, his knees felt like jell-o.

 

Dean bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the vein at the underside of Cas’s cock. Cas was using all of his energy that wasn’t going to keeping him upright to keep himself from thrusting into Dean’s mouth. He looked down and moaned. Dean looked up at him, with his mouth stretched around Cas’s dick, sliding up and down, in and out of that incredible heat.

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned.

 

Dean pulled off and Cas whimpered at the loss. Dean licked his palm, quick and dirty, and then wrapped it around the base of Cas’s cock. He took the head of Cas’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit there, before pushing down and enveloping the whole thing with his mouth, until he reached his hand. Then he stopped for a second and then started moving up and down, his hand moving in tandem with his lips, faster and faster. He used his other hand to reach up and grab Cas’s balls, touching them softly, easily.

 

Cas felt that feeling in his stomach as his balls grew tight against his body. “Oh, Dean…. Dean…. Dean I’m going to…. I think I… Oh, Dean. Oh!” He came with a loud moan, come spilling into Dean’s mouth and Dean swallowing all of it, sucking, milking him to the last drop. He pulled off as Cas became sensitive.

 

He stood and Cas grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue.

 

“Apartment?” Dean suggested.

 

“Fuck… yeah,” Cas breathed.

 

He tucked himself quickly back into his jeans and they practically ran from the parking lot up the stairs. Dean had slight trouble opening the door. It might have been because of the darkness, or the what they just did, or it could have been because Cas was pushing up against his ass the entire time, laughing as Dean pretended to be angry.

 

He flung the door open and pulled Cas inside. Closing the door, he slammed Cas against it, kissing his mouth and his neck and his jawline. Cas pushed Dean’s jacket off and then ripped his shirt open and pushed it off over his shoulders. Dean had a tattoo on his left peck; what looked like a star inside a burning sun. As soon as his shirt was off, Cas leaned down and kissed it and sucked it. Dean moaned and pulled Cas’s shirt off over his head.

 

Cas continued sucking at Dean’s neck as he pulled off his pants, pushing them down. Dean stepped backwards out of his jeans and pulled Cas with him. He then undid Cas’s pants and pushed them down, underwear and all.

 

Cas was hard again and his dick rubbed against Dean’s though Dean’s underwear. The both moaned as their cocks slotted together, the friction sending sparks up both of their spines.

 

“Bedroom,” Dean managed to say.

 

“MmHmm,” Cas agreed, letting Dean push him down the hallway while still kissing and biting at each other’s mouths and jaws and necks.

 

They turned into a bedroom and when Cas felt the bed hit his knees he fell backward, pulling Dean with him. Dean found Cas’s mouth with his as he pulled his underwear off. Cas moaned at the sight of Dean’s dick, thick and pulsing with anticipation.

 

“In me… now,” Cas panted. Dean reached to the bedside table and pulled the lube out of the drawer. He spread it over one of his fingers and pushed Cas’s legs apart so that he could circle the pink hole with the digit.

 

“Oh, Dean please,” Cas whined.

 

“I know baby. I know.” Dean pushed the first finger past the first line of muscle. He pulled it in and out until Cas was ready for the second. He pushed the second digit in, scissoring and prying, opening Cas up for more. His fingers found Cas’s prostate and rubbed it.

 

“Oh, I’m ready Dean. I need…”

 

“I know what you need, baby. One more second.”

 

“Dean I’m ready.”

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Dean added a third finger.

 

Cas sucked in air. “I’m ready Dean. I can take it. Please.”

 

Dean waited another second before pulling his fingers out and slathering a generous amount of lube on his neglected cock. He stopped just then, a smile playing on his lips, “wait.”

 

“WHAT?! Fuck no! What the fuck?! MOVE!”

 

Dean chuckled, “MmHmm. Yeah should have thought about that before you started on me in the car, shouldn’t you Cas? Uhhuh!” He disappeared into the closet.

 

“Wait what?! Where the fuck did you go?”

 

He reappeared holding a tie. “MmHmm, your turn, Cas.” He climbed over Cas’s protruding member and sat on Cas’s chest so that his dick was in Cas’s face. Cas laughed when he realised what Dean was doing. Dean grabbed both of Cas’s hands and tied them together and to the headboard with his tie.

 

“Is that good?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s fine,” Cas answered.

 

Dean leaned down and gave Cas a quick chaste kiss before going back down between Cas’s legs. He positioned himself at Cas’s ass, running his hands down Cas’s thighs and hips.

 

Cas groaned and thrust his hips into the air, spreading his legs wantonly.

 

Dean chuckled, “I know baby. Me too.” And then he pushed in, torturously slow.

 

His thick cock stretched Cas open and it burned but it was the best feeling Cas had ever felt. He bottomed out and stayed there for a minute while they both breathed.

 

After a moment Cas nodded, “I’m ready.”

 

Dean didn’t hesitate. He pulled out quickly, so that just the head was held by the first ring of muscle. Then he slammed back into Cas, bottoming out again just as fast as he had pulled out. Cas cried out with the motion. He pulled against the bond that held his hands away from Dean.

 

“Too much?” Dean asked, concerned.

 

“No. Fuck no… just the way… I want. Oh yeah. Fuck yeah. Dean… Harder. You can go harder, yes. yessssss. justlikethat. Oh, Dean.”

 

Dean had neighbors but he had never cared about disturbing them less. He was slamming into Cas so hard that the headboard was slamming into the wall with every thrust. He angled so that his movement found Cas’s prostate every time. Cas was practically screaming with feeling. He pulled against the tie, wanting desperately to touch himself.

 

“Dean please. I want to come. Dean please, touch me.”

 

Dean’s eyes were half closed but he still managed to chuckle and get out a, “ooh noo.”

 

“I’m so close Dean.”

 

“Me too, baby. Me too... “ Dean was breathing hard. “Can you do it baby? Can you come? Can you come with just me?”

 

“Dean, yesssssss.”

 

And then Cas felt it, building in the pit of his stomach. It rose and rose until he came, shouting Dean’s name, white spurts flying out of his untouched dick. White lights clouded his vision but he could feel Dean follow a second later, coming hard into Cas’s ass.

 

They stayed like that for a second. Then Dean reached up and undid the tie, letting Cas’s hands free. Cas used them immediately to grab Dean’s face and kiss him roughly.

 

“That was… so… good.” Dean said against Cas’s mouth.

 

“MmHmm,” Cas pulled Dean against him, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Should I go?” He knew it was a weird question but he didn’t have that much experience with one night stands. He didn’t want this to be that though. He wanted to see Dean again, but he understood if Dean didn’t feel that.

 

“What? No stay. Will you stay?”

 

“Yes. I want to.”

 

Dean laid back against the pillows and Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest and cuddled against him.

 

“I want your phone number,” Dean mumbled into Cas’s hair.

 

“Yes,” Cas said with a simile.

 

“And your address.”

 

“MmHmm.”

 

“And your full name.”

 

Cas laughed, “Castiel Charles Novak.”

 

“Castiel Charles Novak,” Dean repeated. “Mmm.”

“And you?”

 

“Dean Samuel Winchester.”

 

“Nice to meet you Dean Samuel Winchester.”

 

Dean laughed, “Nice to meet you too, Cas.”

 

Ok, so Charlie might have been right. There definitely were other fish in the sea, and Cas felt like he’d just won the lottery.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more but I'm not sure yet. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
